Love never fails
by Black heart of a dark angel
Summary: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks! Inukag of course not for Kikyo fans she dies!(sorry spoiler) so hope you like it frequent updates so... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if it sucks. I am new and yo usually just share my fanfictions with my best friend so here goes hope you like it?**

Mom I'm off!" Yelled kagome to mrs higerashi (don't know how to spell it) "ok dear, be safe"

Other side of the well:

"Ugh that never gets old" kagome said sarcastically as she climbed out of the well. "Yo Kagome!" Yelled our favorite hanyou inuyasha walking to the well with the rest of the gang

"Hi Inuyasha,""did you bring the ramen?""when do I not?"

Later that night

Kagome was goin off on her own for a short walk after sitting inuyasha so she could (big mistake)

"Kagome?""Shit" "hey what the hell was that for back there sitting me why did you want to go off on your own so bad huh?" The pissed hanyou yelled"cause ... Because I need time to think,Inuyasha""about what wench?""about anything but my life which is right now a living hell if you haven't noticed!""how is it a living hell?"his voice softening seeing the tears threatening to fall from the Mikos eyes"because I have no one ."she struggled to get out without havin the dam to break "what are you talking about you have your family,you have us.""that's not what I mean,inuyasha. I mean how miroku has sango and ..."she trailed off"and what?""and like you have Kikyo!"that was it the dam broke she broke down into tears"what are you talking about? Kikyo hates me and... I don't like her that way,anymore.""yeah great if that were true then why do you run to her? If you didn't love her then you wouldn't go to her every time she came up,inuyasha""the reason that I go to her is that it's like I owe her for not trusting her 50 years ago"you know the kiss and make up thing that they do all the time

2 days later during a fight with naraku

Kagome shoots an arrow And inuyasha with his wind scar both landed blows but something goes wrong...


	2. The battle

_Kanna, do away with the miko. I want her soul!"naraku said with a smirk. Kanna just nodded and stood on front of kagome with her mirror like always. Kagome shot and arrow and it hit kanna but she just stood there like nothing happened with the arrow sticking out of her shoulder" walk away while you still have a chance of living" kanna said with her emotionless voice "ha she isn't the one who has an arrow sticking out of her"inuyasha chimed in. Just then kagome collapsed. "Kagome! What did you do to her?!"inuyasha yelled"why inuyasha I have no idea what you're talking about."naraku said with a big grin. Kagome starts choking because naraku has a hand around her throat."kagome!let her go you bastard!""oh but why?i could kill two birds with one stone. One of the birds will be actually be dead." There was a snap. All was silent until naraku said "there goes the bird" and was finished with the wind scar. Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side and listened for her heartbeat or her breathing he could find neither or those things and screamed her name and begging her lifeless body to come back to him. Seconds later a solitary tear rolled down his cheek and another until his cheeks were soaked when he heard a voice that belonged to none other than his half brother the demon lord sessomeru."why do you cry for this mere mortal,inuyasha? Do you care for her that much?" He said in his normal nothingness voice."what the hell do you want? If you're after the tetsiaga then just take it I have no means for it anymore not to protect Kagome,"another tear. "I came because I smelled naraku but since he is nowhere to be found I will leave.""wait sessomeru!you won't find him,he's dead I killed him."" Then I owe you and I will bring her back now you of all people should know I don't keep debts for very long." With a swipe of tenseiga with a gasp of air kagome was back.'my Kagome is back' inuyasha thought " thank you sessomeru" " no need I was merely paying my debts nothing more"_


	3. Relief

"Kagome!you're alright!"exclaimed inuyahsa. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Not remembering what had happened. "What do you mean? You were dead!""I was ... What?!" Kagome whispered"yeah naraku killed you"he said with a growl"but sessomeru revived you because I killed naraku and something about debts. The important thing is that you're ok" he took her into an embrace and whispered into her ear"I love you. I don't know what I would have done if you died." With a gasp from Kagome she pulled back "and here comes the rejection" inuyasha thought and was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of lips on his he realized that they were Kagome's. he kissed back and she pulled away."I love you too Inuyasha."she breathed."we better head back to the village"miroku so rudely interrupted the sweet moment with his smartass comment. "You think I don't know that monk? We need to get kagome to kiade's so she can look her over" "inuyasha I'm fine." Kagome chimed in."oh no you don't! You still need to get checked out you never know ." As kagome was going to get up inuyasha picked her up so he cold carry her to the village,"you must be tired from everything that has been going on" he said trying to think of an answer that wouldn't give too much away. In response she just nodded knowing what he was thinking. And within seconds the group was on the move to get back to the village.


	4. The betrayal

In the village

With miroku and inuyasha

"So inuyasha?""so what monk?"

"So what's up with you and kagome? I saw you to get really close after she was revived."'shit he saw' inuyasha thought." Well...um...ya see, wait why do I have to tell you anything monk?" Inuyahsa said. " fine I will just ask lady kagome." Miroku said as he walked out of the hut."oh no ya don't!she's not fully healed and I don't want you postponing her healing so we can go look for jewel shards!" 'Damn it why did I have to say that?!' Inuyasha thought angrily to himself. " so that's it? You only want kagome to recover so we can continue our hunt?"(AN:I know they should have all of them because of naraku but just go with it.)

"I never said that you stupid monk!""you just did though. All you see in kagome is a shard detecter?" "Nothing more." Inuyasha said soon regretting it soon realizing that kagome was right behind the eyes started to glaze over with tears threatening to fall. "Kagome, I .."" No I understand inuyasha. All you said was a lie, wasn't it." Not really being a question she said sounding hurt." No it wasn't , it's just that" " if it wasn't a lie then why are you saying this to miroku?" Miroku backing away trying to get away from the tension."because he..." " it's always someone else's fault isn't it inuyasha?" She sarcastically chuckled." No you know I don't mean it like that " stepping closer to her, her just stepping back.' Shit why do I do this always upset her when I want to make her happy!' Inuyasha thought. When he looked up kagome was gone running through the trees. He really did it this time. He naturally followed her scent which was starting to mix with the scent of salt which meant she was crying. After about half and hour of searching he finally found her in a clearing sitting up against a tree with her head buried in her knees that were up against her chest.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said just loud enough for her to hear him. She jolted up and looked at him strait in the eye with her tears flowing freely. "Kagome,you know I didn't mean it... What I said to"" that's what I'm starting to question inuyasha. Who you lied to."" You know the answer to that question kagome. You know that I only..." Not knowing what to say trailed off. " you only what Inuyasha?"kagome said hurt clear in her voice. Not answering he knelt beside her and did the only thing that he could do at this point: pull her into a tight embrace. And apologize " kagome I'm so sorry I never meant the things I told miroku. I love and need you. I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" He pleaded. Giving a soft sigh of defeat kagome gave a small nod of forgiveness and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Unknown to them they were being watched by none other than... Kikyo. She watched the whole scene with wide eyes(A.N: I can soooo picture this and I love what I'm seeing) Finally she had had enough.

Notching an arrow she let it fly hoping it would hit its target there was a cry of pain from the little miko target. Who luckily only got hit in the arm, but was pinned to the tree she had been leaning on earlier by said arrow. Within seconds tetsiaga was ready to cut down the attacker. " hello inuyasha " Kikyo said and finally submerged from the shadows. " kik-Kikyo?" Inuyasha said softly. " Inu-inuyasha" kagome said getting light headed from the blood loss,and it hit inuyashas nose the scent of her blood, the faint sound of her voice. "No more play. Inuyasha aren't you going to come with me?" Kikyo said playfully. " hell no! Why would I want to be with you, you bitch?!" Inuyasha practically screamed. " wind scar!" He yelled cutting her down and saw her soul go to Kagome's body with a gasp the soul went inside of her . Inuyasha ripped the arrow out with a wince of pain from kagome as he picked her up. " I can walk inuyasha. It's my arm I'm fine."" Yeah sure and miroku is a gentlemen " inuyasha said with sarcasm dripping from his words. " Really I'm fine Inuyasha." Just to test to see how "fine" she is inuyasha just poked her wound and she let out a whimper of pain." See you're not fine so let's go " he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the village to tend to her wound that he could do himself since it was just her arm which he was thankful of. After he tended to her wound they fell asleep in the sacred tree, in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha! Get up! We need to go shard hunting!" Yelled up miroku. With a grunt inuyasha got down and then noticed that kagome wasn't there." Hey miroku have you seen kagome?"" No I haven't seen her dice yesterday."" Where is that wench?! She better not have back gone down the well!" Inuyasha ran to the well muttering how annoyed he was with kagome. Jumping through the well he instantly heard and smelled kagome." Kagome! What the hell were you thinking?! Going through the well without my permission? " he yelled " I can come home whenever I want inuyasha." She responded calmly" no you can't! I'm the alpha male in the group and you can't go anywhere without me!"" Since when?" She replied in the same tone" since ...since , last night." He said hanging his head. "Inuyasha... You could have just told me, you wanted me to come back."" That's not it. willyabemymate?" He said so very fast she could barely understand but she did."Of coarse. I would love to!""You-you would?!" He almost screamed with excitement " yes yes yes" she giggled.

Feudal era

( Lemon not gonna write that part)

"Does it still hurt?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his voice" a little" kagome said. With that he started to lick her mate mark once more." Hehe that tickles,"" oh does it?" And he had a devilish grin plastered on his face." Yes and I'm fine, you don't have to lick it anymore." His ears drooped, then she moved her hair back out of the way so he could lick once more. " mutt! Get your hands off of my woman...what are you doing to her?!" Koga said with a shocked expression on his face." I'm licking her mate mark what does it look like I'm doing?!" Inuyasha yelled back." That's impossible! She's my mate!""No she's not you didn't mark her! I did you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said proudly." Kagome... It can't be true," "but it is koga. I'm inuyashas mate now, accept it and move on." She said feeling guilty." Not without a fight!" He said lunging at the couple."inuyasha you will die for marking her!" Koga yelled. Unknown to the two men kagome was already stepping in front of inuyasha to take any blows that koga throws at inuyasha. When koga was aiming to land a successful punch to inuyasha he ended up punching kagome in the gut. With a loud gasp she fell to the ground clutching her midsection. They both ran to her side in worry and anger for our hanyou."look what you did wolf! You hurt my mate!" His eyes flickered red to gold over and over again. Inuyasha picked her up and ran to the village as fast as he could to kiade's hut so she could look at her to see if there was anything wrong internally. "She is fine. She will only have a bruise where the impact was taken." Kiade reassured the half demon who was already running into the hut where kagome was resting." Kagome, are you okay?" He asked her with his words dripping with worry." Yeah. I'll be fine I will only have a bruise." She said with a soft voice. A growl escaped his lips." Inuyasha?" She asked worriedly. "That wolf did this to you!" "I stepped into the line of his hit. It's my fault." She said to try and calm him down." You wouldn't be like this if he could just accept that I am your mate!" He growled even louder. It was hopeless he was gonna kill koga.'I'm gonna kill that wolf for what he did to kagome' inuyasha thought.


	6. Koga gets his ass served to him!

The next day  
"Has anyone seen inuyasha today?" Kagome asked no one in particular.  
"I saw him leave this morning" miroku answered. "Oh no!" She screamed!  
With inuyasha and koga  
"Mutt face! What the hell are you doing?!""you hurt kagome! You mangy wolf I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Little did they know that they were being watched... By a certain miko. With tears in her eyes kagome was watching koga get the living shit beat out of him by her hanyou! She loved inuyasha but koga was her friend and he doesn't deserve to die for her actions. She couldn't take it anymore!" Stop! Stop killing each other!" She screamed at the top of her lungs." Kagome what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled." To see to it that koga doesn't die because of what I did." She replied calmly." You didn't do anything!" Inuyasha replied emphasizing" YOU" still holding koga by the collar.(a/n I can soooooo see this and I love it!㈴0) " this mangy wolf on the other hand..."

**I'm so so sorry the chapter is short but I will update soon!**


	7. Koga

"Look I stepped in front of you and koga didn't have enough time to stop his punch! If anyone should be beaten to death it should be me!" Kagome said with tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha's face softened up, and koga took this chance to get out of his grip and run to kagome. (**a/n when will koga ever learn?!)** he picked her up bridal style and ran!

"thanks for not marking her all the way!" He yelled back.

" Koga let me go!Kagome yelled as she tried to get out of his grip, only getting tighter each time she struggled. "Koga you're hurting me!" He did nothing but tighten his grip even more. There was a snap and a scream of pain. He had broken her arm with his grip.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he heard the scream. "That mangy wolf better not hurt her again, hell he shouldn't have even touched her in the first place. That calls fit death for touching and hurting a mate is forbidden and I can kill him whenever I please!"

Koga stopped running when he heard the snap and the bone chilling scream of agonizing pain." Kagome,what's wrong?!" He said with worry.

"whats wrong?! What's wrong is that you can't get over me even though I already have a mate, and the fact that you broke my arm!" She replied steaming and clutching her arm. As soon as she said that our favorite little hanyou showed up and pummeled koga to a bloody pulp and kagome didn't get in the way.

"Kagome, are you ok?!" He yelled with worry

"well koga broke my arm. But other then that I'm fine."she replied calmly

" You're arm's broken? Well then, we need to get you back to kiade's . Oh and do me a favor. Don't get hurt anymore." He said not angrily but calmly as if he were joking.

At kiade's:

"how is she?" Inuyasha asked

"she is fine inuyasha. I just got Finished with wrapping up her arm. It should be good as new in about six weeks without strain." she replied calmly. But she was talking to no one as soon as he heard that kagome was ok he ran into the hut.

(a/n sorry that the last few chapters were a little short but they will get longer I assure you)


	8. The steamy relief

**A/N:OMG! I have been forgetting the disclaimer! But it's not my fault I ain't used to writing publicly! Just with my friends! So here it is **

**Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha SADLY! I want to tho!**

* * *

"Kagome are you alright?!" Inuyasha yelled with worry dripping from his words.

"I'm fine I'm only gonna have a bruise. But I was wondering... Ummmm what did koga mean by not fully marking me? I am your mate right?" Kagome replied.

"yeah you are my mate, but that mark only lasts so long and can be removed. But I didn't want to fully mark you until you were ready." He said hanging his head.

"Inuyasha, if u was ready then I'm ready now. I want to stay with you." She said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" He said in his smexsy tone with a smirk on his face.**(A/N:OMG! I can see this and wow! Kitty wants to play!)**

* * *

Lemon again. Not writing those ummm parents would not approve carry on.

" Wow. That was amazing!" Kagome said breathlessly

"yeah. Now you're mine forever." Inuyasha said in a low yet sweet tone.

As they were "enjoying each others company" they rest of the group were making their way to the hut to tell the now official mates that there was some news about some jewel shards. Thank God that they were dressed when the others walked in.

"Hey guys, Miroku Shippo and I were walking to a village which asked to have our help with a demon and we got some news about jewel shards that are up north. I think we should check it out." Said Sango.

"Ok even if it's just a rumor it's worth checking out." Kagome agreed

"Keh. As long as we get shards is fine with me." Inuyasha agreed half heartedly.

kagome elbowed him in the ribs and after getting ready they were off.


	9. Last one and sorry

(a/n soooo sorry! I didn't notice that my last chapter was unfinished. I meant to add something Ito the end. So here it is this is the final chapter which was supposed to be the last chapter so here. Oh I'm gonna just do the line I forgot to add so here.)

after they got ready they were off. Towards their new journey to finish the old one.

**the end**

**sorry it was short but I just started where I left off and I did mean to have that in the last chappie so I'm very sorry**


End file.
